


This wasn't supposed to happen

by Gemmxxx



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmxxx/pseuds/Gemmxxx
Summary: Alternative narrative: Callum broke up with Whitney months ago but she still has hopes of a reunion. Lola came back a few months ago and got back with Jay. They are all good friends .... Till Ben returns to Walford.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Callum is sitting in the Vic with Jay, Whitney and Lola after an hard day at work, he's only half listening to the conversation. "So yeah I agree he's Abit dodge and I don't get involved in his schemes but he's my best mate Whitney" he hears Jay sigh in retaliation to whatever Whitney had just said. "I know he's had a hard time Jay but he needs to step up for Lola and Lexi and stop with the hook ups and bad jobs" she replied to Jay rolling her eyes in obvious annoyance at having to talk about Ben Mitchell. "Look we have sorted things out and he has stepped up for us, he might be coming to visit soon and I can't wait" Lola said with a smile on her face. 

"We will have to agree to disagree he will never change he only cares about himself" Whitney said ignoring Jay and Lolas annoyed looks. "Let's just all calm down" Callum looked at them all trying to diffuse the tension. He had heard all about Ben Mitchell from various residents of the square. From him having a hard time as a child and having to cope with emotional and physical abuse , to growing up trying to please Phil and the violence that followed. Even though he had never seen Ben he did feel sorry for him. He also felt sorry for Lola and Jay having to defend him every time they said his name. 

"Let's go to the club?" Callum asked shocking himself at suggesting it. Everyone looked at him shocked that Callum was the one suggesting such a thing but nodded in agreement. On the walk to the club the conversation had been more fun , playful and lighthearted. They all made jokes and were playing along with each other. When they got to the club they got a booth and ordered the shots in. Callum could feel that he was getting more and more tipsy but for once didn't seem to mind. 

"You have your eye on someone mate?" Jay asked him laughing but looking around. Whitney shot him a glare and looked like she was going to burst into tears if Callum answers the wrong way. Lola slapped Jay giving him a Stern look In the process. Callum shrugged him off uncomfortably and excused himself to the toilets. Once there he started kicking the wall not even looking if anyone else was in there. " Woah I do love a guy with pent up testosterone" he heard a guy shout coming out of a nearby cubicle gesticulating wildly and laughing ; obviously drunk. 

Callum looked away embaressed and went for the exit door.  
When he was halfway out he heard a loud bang and saw the man collapsed on the floor laughing. 'Great why is this happening?' Callum thought to himself mentally kicking the universe. He went back to him getting him up from the floor whilst the stranger used him for balance. "you ok?" Callum asked. The stranger looked at him and started eyeing him up making Callum blush. Now that he was looking down at him and taking him in properly for the first time that night he could see how attractive he was. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or adrenaline , but he couldn't stop checking him out and his eyes went to his lips and he could feel himself getting the urge to kiss them. He mentally berated himself; this was the reason he had broke up with Whitney months previous but he was trying to not think about why. The stranger suddenly got a knowing look on his face which unnerved him. They were still close together and even though Callum felt nervous about what was happening he hadn't let him go. The man sighed loudly "I smell queer". He stepped back. The situation was so absurd he didn't even know him. "I'm not like that!" he shouted. Realisation suddenly etched in the strangers face he looked pityingly at Callum but when Callums face contorted into anger he got angry himself "Oh your a closet case, shame I was getting excited to where the night might lead". 

Callum looked at him disbelievingingly making the stranger laugh. "I think you should-" the stranger was interuppted by someone coming through the door. Callum looked around hoping he wouldn't say anything further to make the situation worse. "Well was nice meeting you, thanks for helping me up" the stranger slurred and walked out still not steady on his feet.  
Relieved he went looking for the others. "Where have you been?!" Whitney shouted over the music. "Yeah I was just going to send out a search party" Jay joked. 

Callum explained the stranger obviously missing out on what was said after he fell. The others were in hysterics "it's always you who gets into situations like that" Lola laughs. The rest of the night went by without any more of a hitch. They all danced and laughed. When they got out of the club they then decided to get food. Lola wanted to try somewhere knew but Whitney had said she just wanted to get food and get home. "oh Hey everyone fancy seeing you here" Callum tensed up when he heard the voice and his stomach dropped. He thought the stranger he had met in the club was talking to him. But Lola and Jay both pulled him into a hug whilst Whitney looked on looking disgusted. "that's the infamous Ben Mitchell" Whitney pointed to Ben. Callum looked over uncomfortable and Ben gave him a cheeky wink "Don't bother he's not interested in Arthur he's my ex" Whitney shot back at Ben. Ben looked over amused "oh why did you break up then?". Callum wanted the ground to swallow him up. 'It wasn't working out Callum wasn't ready but maybe one day" Whitney said earning an amused grin from Ben. "Anyway it's nice to meet you I'm Callum Highway" Callum said holding out his hand to Ben. "Ben Mitchell" he replied back. "you've got a firm grip bet you could put that to good use". Callum could feel his cheeks glowing and cowered back towards Whitney. Ben laughed at his reaction until Jay playfully slapped him. "Stop messing with him, you staying at your dad's?". Ben, Jay and Lola then left Callum and Whitney when they had ordered and their food had arrived. "See he's bad news" Whitney said. The walk to Whitney's had then consisted of her telling him why she disliked Ben. Callum couldn't wait to get home and stop his train of thoughts. "Thankyou for walking me home Callum and I meant what I said when your ready we can always try again". He didn't know what to say so just hugged her instead. She seemed satisfied and went in with a smile on her face. Callum walked home with immense guilt he liked Whitney but he felt butterflies when he saw Ben. He knew he would never come out of the closet he had left it too long and he didn't feel right about it. However, he felt something he had never felt with Ben. So he decided he would stay away from him. 

Callum woke up the next day with a banging headache and a stirring in his pants he hadn't had in a long time. He had decided he wouldn't think about Ben last night but he didn't even think about that he just started stroking himself to the image of his lips. When he realised what he was doing he stopped himself, having a battle with his mind and what he actually wanted to do.  
He couldn't believe what he was doing he didn't know Ben he knew of Ben, the things he did know we're not very good so why was he having these thoughts and getting reactions physically and mentally. "Bruv are you getting up?!" Stuart shouted from the living room. He mentally scolded himself and thought of other things to make the physical problem go away. When it had gone he had got dressed and went into the living room. Stuart and Rainie were both on the sofa watching TV. "I'm guessing it was a bad night bruv ,you get lucky though? Stuart asked. Callum rolled his eyes ever since him and Whitney had broken up Stuart had tried finding him a new girlfriend. "Your a catch Callum get yourself out there more" Rainie said looking up at him from the sofa. Callum joined them on the sofa and hoped his headache would go away soon. They were all halfway through a film when his phone beeped. He opened it up to a message from an unknown number "hey this is Ben got your number from Jay's phone.... I was wondering if you could help me with a stiff ;). Callum dropped his phone in shock his mouth wide open. Stuart and Rainie looked at him funny. "what's up?" Stuart asked reaching for his phone."no!" Callum shouted a little too loudly. Rainies eyebrows shot up and Stuart looked at him confused. "I just need to answer this in private Callum said getting up and going to his room, slamming the door too loudly in the process. "what has gotten into him?" He heard Stuart ask Rainie. "I think he's lying to us I think he did get lucky and he doesn't want to tell us" Rainie laughed. Callum got on his bed and wrote out a reply hoping Ben would believe him and get the message. 'i meant what I said last night I'm not gay, so just leave me alone'. He waited for a reply apprehensively but it felt a long time and he assumed Ben wasn't going to text back. However his phone alerted him to a new text "I've been where you are it doesn't last. I also love a challenge so Callum highway challenge accepted ;). Callum looked at the screen dazed. It might be harder to ignore Ben than he first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum woke up feeling a bit worse for wear again, so he was glad that he had another day off before he had to go back to work. He had already snoozed his alarm twice and as it was nearing 12 he figured he should probably wake up. He went to dismiss the alarm when he noticed another text from Ben. Instead of blocking his number, he had put him as a contact in his phone; he didn't know why himself he hardly new him, and Ben didn't get his number in a good way , but he couldn't bring himself to block or delete him. ' you up yet? I want a running partner get sweaty together.... or there's always other ways to get sweaty ;). Callum was glad Ben wasn't here because he could feel how hot his cheeks were getting and he could feel his groin stirring like yesterday. 'i said yesterday leave me alone and I've only just got out of bed'. Callum hit send then looked at it again shaking his head and hoping Ben wouldn't take his reply the wrong way. 'youve got out of the wrong bed babe, should be in mine ;)'. Callum blushed harder and threw his phone down on the bed stomping out of the room. "Whoa what's got into you bruv? Stuart asked him. "Nothing" Callum replied gripping onto the side. 

Stuart looked at him confused again. "Is this about the text last night Has something happened? He asked him. Callum re assured Stuart that nothing had happened and joined him in watching a football match. Halfway through he heard his phone from his room. "I'll just get it" Callum told Stuart totally forgetting the earlier texts from Ben. He grabbed it instinctively and answered. "i didn't think you would answer, admit it you secretly like all this". He sighed loudly in the phone and cursed out loud causing Ben to laugh. "why are you doing this just go away". Callum said aggressively but in a low tone so Stuart wouldn't be able to hear. "My hook up has cancelled so was wondering if you wanted some fun" Ben said suggestively down the phone. Callum suddenly felt bad about being an after thought over some sleazy hookup. "No thanks when I sleep with someone it has to mean something and I'll not be in a long line of other sleazy blokes after someone I like" 'crap' Callum thought why did he say that. Ben laughed down the receiver "you sound jealous closet case and btw when I like someone they are my priority in and out of the bedroom I'll leave you with that information". Callum chatised himself for acting like a jealous teenager and blatantly letting Ben know he likes him. He heard Ben's laughter and didn't know what to say back. He was interrupted by someone talking to him in the background. "who you teasing now mate you've got to give over". Oh crap Jay! Callum heard Ben say it was one of his hookups and heard a disgusted remark from Jay but before Ben could say something else Callum cut him off ending the call. 

He sat down on the bed putting his head in his hands and breathing heavily. 'dont worry Jay thinks it's a hook up I would never say otherwise'. This made Callum relieved and he actually trusted in the knowledge he wouldn't say anything as Jay had told him how hard it was for Ben to come out. 'Not that I'm ever going to come out' Callum thought to himself. He had spent all this time denying himself of thinking about it and Ben Mitchell wasn't going to change that. But then when he thought about the conversation the more he couldn't control his desires and he suddenly found himself taking off his trousers and pants and revealing the hardest erection he had ever had. He began stroking himself thinking of Ben and those lips again and the cocky smirk that he had to admit he did find attractive. He didn't usually moan during sex never had with Whitney but he suddenly found himself moaning at images of Ben. He shocked himself and hoped Stuart hadn't heard him. "Bruv you coming back out you been a while?". 

Callum spent the rest of the day watching TV with Stuart then getting ready for work the next day. At 10pm he retreated back to his room ,calling it a night and texting Jay saying he had done some paperwork and that he would see him tomorrow. He got to sleep pretty quickly but when he woke up he was touching himself to the images that was just happening in his dreams. He woke up startled but satisfied; Callum quickly cleaned himself and the bed up feeling embaressed. The guilt quickly set in and he didn't get back to sleep seeing every hour of the clock from 2am. When he got up for work 6 hours later and started pouring cereal he was greeted to Rainie and Stuart already at the table smirking at him and giggling with each other. "I knew you was horny are you going to let me set you up now?". Callum looked at them both confused until he realised they had probably heard him moaning before he woke up and realised what was happening. Rainie laughed at his red cheeks and winked at him. He stood up from the table grabbing a cereal bar instead and retreating back to his bedroom. "Who is it who's got the engine going again!" Rainie laughed and shouted at him.   
He could hear Stuart telling Rainie he was happy he had found another girl he fancied after Whitney and it made him feel sick. 

When he got down to the parlour he heard him rather than saw him first and cursed. "Jay you got a thing for me now, you are very interested in my love life. Callum walked into the room and said hey and going to the pile of papers at his desk that still needed filing. "Didn't think I would see you fiddling with your drawers just yet" Ben joked. Jay rolled his eyes laughing at Ben. "give over Ben even if Callum was that way inclined he's too nice for you". Ben put his hand on his chest and made a fake shocked face. 'he obviously loves the dramatics' Callum thought. "He's too brooding for me anyway" Ben said laughing and leaving the room. Jay looked at Callum and laughed "bet your happy your not his type". Callum laughed along but he suddenly felt jealous again. Was it because he wasn't as good as his hookups. He then mentally berated himself. All of this didn't matter anyway because Ben Mitchell is nothing to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Callum had decided to go to the Vic on his break to distract himself from what was happening. "hey I'm glad to see you here the mother is doing my nut in. What's being going on lately?" Mick asked him. Callum laughed at Micks comment about Shirley and told him he was doing fine but he lied and said everything was just the same. His voice betrayed him though and Mick went to say something until he was interuppted. "Ahh halfwit what you doing?".He smiled at Shirley and laughed at her trying to hold too many jugs in her hands and propping them down on the bar comically. Callum went to answer when he heard the voice he wanted to avoid. "hey Shirley haven't missed me too much have you?". "here comes trouble" she laughed. Ben blew her a kiss sarcastically and stood next to Callum at the bar. "When did you come back?" Mick asked him. "Only been back 3 days, been better than I thought" Ben said and sneakily pinched Callums bum. He was so startled he sent one of the jugs flying. "Halfwit what are you doing?!" Shirley yelled. "Sorry  
I wasn't being careful with your nice jugs". Shirley glared at him and tutted. Mick and Ben burst out laughing. It took Callum a few seconds to catch onto what was going on. "Shirley I didn't mean anything". "I don't know how you get on at that parlour halfwit". Ben finally stopped laughing and looked at Shirley and Callum confused. "Halfwit?" I'm guessing there's more stories like this. Mick nodded at Ben laughing and Shirley tutted "he's a disaster zone, I've got loads of stories". "I've got plenty of time" Ben laughed. "Well I've got to go" Callum said glad that he wouldn't be present for the stories he knew Shirley was going to tell. 

Callum spent the rest of the shift laughing with Jay as it had been a slow day. When it was near the end he heard Ben's voice for the third time that day. 'so much for trying to avoid him' he thought. " Knock knock the cavalries here!" He shouted. "Ben anyone could be here stop shouting Jay replied annoyed. Ben laughed back "my dad has invited you to dinner Jay". Jay nodded smiling. "you want to come too Callum?" Ben asked. Jay and Callum both looked up confused. "yeah maybe you could get him up on kareoke do the whole 5000 miles" he said smirking. "Ben give over tormenting him" Jay replied. "I think you should come though Callum Lola will be there too" he said not realising how tense Callum felt. Callum politely declined but glared at Ben so he knew he didn't want to be involved with him.  
Ben just smirked back though. 

When he got back to the flat he had a quick shower and was sulking about the days events when he got a text from Whitney. 'meet me in the Vic for a few drinks?". He knew he should probably turn her down because it could be giving her hope but they were still friends so he quickly agreed. He met her half an hour later. When they arrived they went straight to the bar and was greeted by Linda this time. She chatted with them for Abit but the bar was more packed than earlier and they couldn't have a proper chat. Callum scanned the pub to see which locals were in when he saw the whole Mitchell clan there and Jay, Lola and Kathy eating. Lexi was also there and he saw Ben laughing and hugging her. He couldn't help but smile and look at him adoringly. "So how's your day been callum? I've asked you a 100 times your away with the fairies" Whitney said laughing. Callum quickly snapped out of it and started answering Whitney. 

"Ahh hello you guys is this a date? You two ready to start again?" Ben asked them both rolling his eyes at Callum and laughing. "Unlike you we can have meaningful relationships with people and it isn't just about sex" Whitney said confidently making Callum cringe when he had been thinking about Ben in naughty ways but wanted to avoid him. How did that make him any different from what Whitney just described. Ben smirked and was about to say something when Lexi came over. Daddy I've requested they put little mix on and you said you would teach me some dance moves. Ben looked down at Lexi smiling adoringly. "when the music starts I'll start baby". Lexi nodded and looked at Callum and Whitney "Callum can you dance?". "No sorry Lexi". Just then the music started and Ben started dancing on the spot surprising Callum. Ben looked so happy dancing and Callum had to admit he was good. The chorus hit and Ben was swaying his hips in ways that shouldn't be legal and Callum wanted to look away but he was drawn to him. The song finished and Ben looked over at Callum smirking at his reaction. Other locals had wolf whistled and clapped. "Ben stop being a show off and act your age it's embaressing now. Me and Sharon are leaving we will take Lexi you can stay with Jay and Lola" Phil said gruffly guiding Lexi out after she had said bye to everyone. Bens cocky swagger had suddenly nose dived and Callum felt sorry for him and he wanted to make him smile again. "What not feeling so cocky anymore?" Whitney laughed earning a glare from Ben who stormed back to where Jay and Lola was sat. "Him and Phil both need bringing down a peg or two" Whitney said taking the last few sips of her drink. Callum nodded and agreed to take Whitney home again. When he looked back Ben was looking at him with a look that Callum couldn't decipher... Was it jealousy?

Once outside Whitney's Callum suddenly felt awkward. What if Whitney had seen it as a date just as Ben had. "Well bye Whit" he said quickly cringing at himself. "Do you want to come in?" She asked looking hopeful. "No I've got work tomorrow so should probably call it a night soon" he laughed. She smiled along but he could tell she was upset and let down. "bye then" she kissed him on the cheek and then looked at him longingly. Callum was hoping she wouldn't try and kiss him but she did. He back away and it was the most awkward thing that had happened to him in a long time. Whitney looked crushed but composed herself and said bye as if nothing had happened. 

He started walking quickly across the square after having enough of the days events; his bed was calling him. He had only walked a few steps when someone tapped on his shoulder. "You look how I feel. Wanna talk about it?" Ben asked all his cocky bravado gone shocking Callum. He nodded despite himself and they were suddenly headed to the Beales. "I thought you was staying at your dad's?" Callum asked. "well I'm fed up of him for tonight so I'll stay here instead". Callum suddenly stopped and remembered alot of people lived at the Beales what if they didn't understand why Callum was there with Ben?."Chill out my mum is still in the Vic she's now with Ian and Bobby is out". Callum nodded following Ben into the house. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Callum stood awkwardly in the living room not knowing what to do. Ben looked at him curiously and smirked, for once though it wasn't in a sarcastic or cocky way."Go upstairs second door on the left I'll be up in a minute" he winked at Callum. Callum suddenly had second thoughts. Why was he staying here with ben? He went up regardless of his thoughts and a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He sat on the bed making sure he wasn't being to comfortable and acting like it was his own house and switched the tv on nearby. Ben came up a few minutes later with beers and a selection of crisps. "Right then i decided to get us some snacks I think we've both had a bad day" Ben turned to Callum looking sad and sheepish. "What's happened with you?" Callum asked suddenly intrigued. " Well started off good been flirting with this guy who is super sexy and wears a suit that hugs him in all the right places" Ben said playfully making Callum blush and look away from Ben. He smirked and took Callums hand winking at him but carrying on.   
"Then my dad asked me to do a .... Job". Callum sighed knowingly. "I guess it was dodge?". Ben just nodded subtly as a confirmation. 

"How he spoke to you in the Vic wasn't right Ben you are who you are, and if you want to dance and act your age (which you are still young) you should be able to". Ben looked at him eyebrows raised. "you are also who you are if you let yourself be". Callum looked down suddenly nervous about where the conversation was headed. "I don't know what you mean" he said to Ben in a loud aggressive tone. "Fine Callum let's just watch TV then and act like your not hiding the fact your gay".   
Callum could have stormed out then and left the situation but he stayed on the bed watching the TV surprising Ben. They stayed in silence after that both of them exchanging glances but not saying anything. 

A movie was just starting with a gay sex scene and Callum suddenly felt nervous. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Ben was turned on and his body had definitely physically reacted and he knew his had too. Callum suddenly felt the urge to kiss Ben. He tapped Ben on the shoulder and looked him in the eyes hoping he would reciprocate after earlier. Ben nodded and leant into Callum meeting his lips in a gentle kiss and lingering there for a few moments. Callum felt Sparks and couldn't help but grab Ben's head head pushing there mouths together harder. He heard Ben moan and it was like music to his ears. It wasn't long before Ben was opening his mouth and wanting Callum to allow access to his tongue. Callum obliged surprising Ben and attacking his tongue with his battling for dominance. Soon they were both out of breath lips swollen and as hard as ever. Ben searched Callums face for any objection before reaching for his belt. 

He was quick to remove his trousers and pants licking his lips at the sight and looking at Callum in all his glory. Callum suddenly felt self conscious and moved to get the quilt to put over them. Ben grabbed him though. "No don't do that your gorgeous". He looked embaressed and was looking everywhere but at Ben. He then made quick work of removing his shirt and was shocked at how gentle he was when it was removed. Ben moved slowly and tantalisingly down callums body peppering kisses all along his torso and the inside of his thighs. Everytime Ben had got close to Callums groin he went back to his torso or neck teasing Callum in the best possible way. Callum was now writhing under him and he knew what he wanted. "want your tongue on my- ". Callum started suddenly shocking them both with how much he wanted this. Ben smirked at him feeling triumphant. "you want my tongue where Callum?". Ben asked teasing him. Callum felt on fire and just wanted the pleasure. "you know where" Callum moaned. "Say it, I want you to say it out loud and admit it to yourself where do you want my tongue?" Ben asked challenging him. Callum knew Ben was been unfair but it was turning him on more. "I want your tongue on my cock, suck me off ,do anything you want" Callum moaned out shocking himself with how much he wanted it. Ben smirked at him really starting to enjoy himself. "Isn't that a bit gay though you said you wasn't gay?" Ben said teasing Callum further starting to fondle his balls as he was talking. " I just want-" Ben smirked at Callum one final time before putting his head between his legs and licking over Callums full length. Callum bucked his hips up from the pleasure and shock of finally doing what he wanted for all these years. "hmm" Ben moaned sending more vibrations and good feeling through Callum. He knew he wasn't going to last long so was thankful when Ben started sucking and putting everything into it. He came a few minutes afterwards his toes curling and legs shaking. Ben swallowed him and released him with a pop. He grinned up at him but it looked like he was still nervous of callums reaction. 

Callum felt like he couldn't breathe and looked at Ben with a smile on his face. "I think I've proved my point" Ben said winking at him. Callum just laughed still dazed. "How was that?" Ben asked him. Callum just nodded and smiled trying to hide his blush. "Well I'm just glad I could help you and be the start of your gay adventure" Ben giggled. Callum couldn't help but laugh. He joined Callum next to the bed hoping he would be a cuddler like Paul used to be. Turns out he was. Callum held Ben close finally feeling some form of being content with himself. They didn't say anything else just stayed cuddled together. Callum had to admit he hadn't felt this happy in ages.

Ben had fallen asleep pretty much straight away , and Callum had stayed up looking at Ben and taking in how attractive he was. He stayed like that for ages he heard the rest of them come in. Ian was shouting over something and Kathy was telling him off. Callum wasn't taking much notice though he was just looking at Ben and taking in how much had changed   
When he knew everyone was in bed though he knew he had to go home to make sure he would be ready for work in the morning. It was well after 1am when he got in and he hoped he could go straight to sleep so he wouldn't feel tired in the morning. When he got into bed though he kept replaying the nights events and he could still feel his swollen lips from where Ben had bitten down whilst they were kissing. He realised he was in too deep and there was no way he could avoid Ben Mitchell now.


	5. Chapter 5

Callum woke up in a happy mood even though he was really tired. He could hear Stuart and Rainie in the kitchen arguing over trivial things but he couldn't bring himself to care. He joined them in the kitchen hoping they would stop when they saw him. "Hey bruv, what time did you get in last night? Thought you only went to the vic". Callum nodded and lied saying he went back to Whitney's for Abit. Stuart smiled straight away and clapped him on the back "ooh guess that's back on then?" . Callums good mood suddenly started going sour and he hoped Stuart wouldn't say anything in front of Whitney. 

When he went down to work he smiled this time when he heard he was there. "I think you fancy me mate youve been back less than a week and you have been at this parlour the same amount of times as me" Jay joked at Ben. Callum could feel himself blush at Ben's presence and hoped it wasn't noticeable. "Hey you two ok?" He asked them both alerting them to the fact he was now in the room. Jay said hey then looked at him shocked and disgusted. "Wth Callum is that a hickey?". "What!" Callum shouted comically running to a nearby mirror. Now he knew why Stuart and Rainie were giggling and whispering all morning. "As a friend I need the details" Jay laughed. "But as a boss we have clients in two hours you need to find a way to cover that". Callum sat at his desk embaressed as he looked up he saw Ben's signiture smirk and wink. "Who is it?" Jay asked genuinely shocked as Callum is saying it always has to mean something. "It's the quiet ones who are the most naughty" Ben said giggling. He looked at Callum cheeks turning red Callum couldn't believe it Ben Mitchell blushing. Ben could see Callum had seen and jumped up quickly. "right then ive got to go back to the arches, I don't trust Keanu to manage things at all" he said towards Jay. 

The rest of the morning had gone quite well with funeral arrangements coming together perfectly. It was close to his break when things started to go wrong. Him and Jay were sat at their desks doing paper work when Jay's phone went off alerting him to a text. "Fgs what's with everyone now you are Getting lucky with a secret woman and Ben is getting all hot and bothered over Keanu in overalls" Jay laughed. Callum laughed back but was instantly angry and jealous. He knew he was being silly because Keanu was with Ben's sister Louise but he couldn't help the anger burning inside of him. "I'm taking my break now" Callum said shocking Jay. "I am the boss I say when you go, what's got into you?". Callum apologised but went out regardless with Jay shouting after him. He checked the time and made sure he would be back on time. Wasting no time he walked quickly to his destination. 

When he got to the arches he saw Keanu working over a car bonnet and Ben shamefully eyeing him up and checking out his bum. When he noticed Callum he smirked "oh hey Callum peachy isn't it?" He said pointing to it. Keanu looked up confused at Callums presence. "Oh hey Callum please help me!" He said only half joking. "What you doing here?". Callum suddenly looked nervous he realised that no one would expect him and Ben to be friends. He quickly made up an excuse "I've just got a message to deliver from Jay, better face to face" he lied. Ben looked at him grinning. "how about you take an early break Keanu?" Keanu nodded and told Ben he was just going to his dad's to see Louise. 

"This is a shock visit what do I owe the pleasure?" Ben asked playfully. Seeing his face the penny finally dropped. Ben was testing him and had fallen into the trap. He wanted Callum to be jealous of Keanu. Callum stood still on the spot suddenly embaressed and Ben came up to him triumphantly and pulled him into a hot kiss. "He then turned to Callums neck stroking the hickey he had done the night before. "I've booked us a hotel tonight we can have a repeat of last night and do some more things? If your up for it" Ben practically pleaded his eyebrows going up suggestively. Callum nodded and kissed Ben again. 

He got back to work just on time pretty flustered. Jay eyed him up suspiciously holding in a grin. He tried looking Stern but he broke quickly. "Have fun on your break did you?". Callum looked at him confused. "your signiture quiff has all but gone mate and it looks like someone has been messing with your hair" Jay winked. Callum blushed and said course it wasn't true. "Ok mate well I'm going on my break now but it probably will not be as fun as yours has been" Jay laughed.

The rest of the shift went by pretty slowly. All he was thinking about was the hotel and wether he should go the full way with Ben. This was all new to him and he had hidden this side of himself for too long. But then he thought of last night and he was willing himself not to get too turned on at work. "Callum you have gone bright red again" Jay laughed. "I can't wait till I find out who it is who's having this effect on you mate".

Getting back to the flat that evening was a huge relief. "Hey bruv you want to go to the Vic with me and Rainie for a few". "I'm staying at a friend's tonight" Callum lied cringing at Stuart's reaction. "He's seeing Whitney again for some more re union fun" Stuart laughed turning to Rainie. Rainie smiled back winking at him. Callum rolled his eyes letting Stuart think it was still Whitney .As he was packing a bag he got a text from Ben telling him where to meet him a bit outside of walford. He got a quick shower and chose his fanciest clothes to wear hoping Ben would be impressed. "whit woo pulling out all the stops ain't he?" Rainie said turning to Stuart and grinning. "I'm glad your back with Whitney bruv" Stuart said looking proudly at him. His stomach churned knowing that if Stuart knew who he was really sharing a bed with that proud look would turn into disgust. He said his goodbyes and set off to the meeting place. 

When he got there Ben was already there looking pretty nervous. Callum noted that he looked vunerable and this made Callum like him more. When he saw Callum though the bravado went straight back up. "I knew you wanted round two, get in the car sexy" Ben winked. Callum rolled his eyes but still did as he was told. The ride there was normal talking about music and their past with Shirley. It felt right and this kind of scared Callum but made him happy in the process. When they got there Callum couldn't believe his eyes the hotel was so posh and he guessed really expensive ; something he could probably never afford on his wage.

They checked in and the room was even more spectacular. Callum jumped on the bed and starfished causing Ben too laugh. " I think I can think of better uses for this bed" he said suggestively joining Callum on the bed. He didn't know where his confidence came from but he shocked both himself and Ben by pinning him down onto the bed. "I like this side of you" Ben said laughing but breathless obviously turned on. Callum then started kissing him passionately. Fighting for dominance. He then went to Ben's neck biting and sucking harder than intended. But by Ben's reactions he was enjoying it.  
He looked at what he had just done and looked at Ben guiltily. "I'm so sorry it's more noticeable and darker than mine'. Ben giggled "good I'm hoping to get more throughout the night" Ben replied causing Callum to blush. He knew this was going to be a night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

The kissing continued for a few minutes ranging from slow and sensual to hard and firey. He could tell Ben was enjoying himself but he suddenly got nervous. Ben had seen him naked and gone down on him but Ben was still fully clothed , and he didn't return the favour. He continued kissing Ben but he realised he was distracted. Callum could tell Ben realised he was stuck in what to do so he took over. 

He asked Callum to get off him and sit on the end of the bed . He sat next to him trying to gage his reaction . He unbottoned callums shirt smiling at him and not breaking contact. He then took his own shirt off hoping Callum wouldn't start changing his mind. When he looked back though he was staring at Ben in awe and he could see Callum gulp heavily. Ben was going to quip about Callum salivating over him but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He got on top of Callum and started undoing his skinny jeans. " Your thighs and backside look so sexy in these skinny jeans ,Keanu who?" Ben joked winking at Callum. "Don't start" Callum laughed embaressed at the situation still. 

Ben made quick work of his taking off his jeans and pants and did the same with his own. "Stay there a minute" Callum told him. Ben looked awkward but did as he was told still looking uncomfortable under Callums scrutiny. Callums breath hitched and he couldn't believe how much sexier Ben was with his clothes off. He could feel himself getting harder and Ben smirked as it became more noticeable. "well at least I know you like what you see" Ben joked. Callum nodded dumbly lost for words. 

"Get in the middle of the bed" Ben ordered Callum. Callum looked at him confused but moved comically quickly. "How do you feel about doing to me what I did to you last night?" He asked. Callum looked at Ben's dick and was apprehensive. Not because he didn't want to but he didn't want to let Ben down when he had probably had loads from more experienced guys. "I know this will be your first time but I bet your a fast learner" Ben said somehow knowing what Callum was thinking. "I'll be doing same to you at the same time too, so it will be fun just enjoy yourself. "At the same time what?" Callum asked confused. Ben laughed at his facial expression and kissed him gently " I was thinking we could 69 just wanted to ask". Callum realised what he meant and blushed. 

"Yeah I want to try" Callum said with more confidence than he felt. Ben got them both into position and told Callum to start when he wanted and stop whenever he wanted. Before Callum could answer Ben had already started licking at his shaft and kissing the tip. "ooh" Callum moaned loudly suddenly glad he could be as loud as he wanted. Ben smirked around him and laughed causing more moans from the vibrations caused from sucking around him. Callum looked at Ben's length and blushed. Could he handle that what if he didn't like what he was doing?  
His train of thoughts were stopped by him fondling his balls like last time and taking him whole "OMG!" Callum yelled startling himself and Ben. Ben laughed out loud "bloody hell didn't take you for a screamer".

Callum was glad he couldn't see him blush. Ben went back to what he was doing straight away clearly not caring for an answer. He could feel himself getting closer and knew he had to stop Ben somehow. So he decided to go all in taking Ben in as much as he could and sucking straight away and using his hand to pump the rest of his dick. "What the hell Callum" Ben shouted louder than Callum. Causing Callum to laugh around Ben too. Ben left his dick like he hoped and was enjoying what Callum was doing. "I knew you would be a fast learner" Ben said sounding wrecked and really horny. 

Callum was feeling much more confident and loving the reaction he had got from Ben. Ben hadn't touched him for a while so he was wondering if he was just enjoying what Callum was doing or if he had something planned. A few minutes had passed until he started sucking with a fast rhythm. Callum thought he couldn't feel any better. That was until he felt something wet on his hole he jumped up startled but Ben gripped him down keeping him in position , and keeping him in his mouth. "It's just my saliva I've got lube in my bag for later but don't want to stop what I'm doing " Ben told him. He nodded and stopped what he was doing to Ben knowing he needed to concentrate with being stretched for the first time. Ben took his time stretching him out and moving his fingers scissoring inside him. "This doesn't really feel like I thought I thought it feels extra good" Callum stated. When he said that Ben went animalistic putting his fingers in deeper and faster. "oh , I fu- no" Callum screamed out when Ben had hit his G spot. Callum was suddenly the horniest he had been in his life when Ben moved away from him laughing. 

"Why have you stopped?" Callum whined. Ben laughed and got on top of him kissing him. "I want your dick inside me" he said bluntly. Callum looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Don't worry babe you can stay there I'll do all the work" he grinned. He then got up grabbing the lube from the bag and a condom. He jumped onto Callum kissing him again making them both giggle in between kisses. Ben then started opening himself in front of Callum. "That looks.... So good" Callum sighed blissfully. Once Ben had made sure he was ok to go he placed himself down onto Callum inching himself down further. "you feel so good around me" Callum grinned feeling so content with Ben. 

Ben looked at Callum with an expression he had never seen from him before. This wasn't his signiture smirk or even him being horny. "right I'm going to start moving now you sure you want this? Ben asked him. Callum just nodded. He knew he wasn't going to last long but he wanted this. Ben had started off slowly but soon got faster and more chaotic. He didn't know who was more louder out of the two but when they had both come down from their highs, they both realised they should probably tone it down next time.

They had cuddled up after and put the TV on. Callum didn't know what this all meant he just knew he hadn't felt this good in ages. They were halfway through a film when his phone went off alerting him to a message from Stuart. 'me and Rainie are in the Vic with Whitney. Why did you lie? Who are you with?'. Ben saw the text over his shoulder but didn't say anything just cuddled closer to him. He decided Stuart was a problem for another night he had Ben to concentrate on.


	7. Chapter 7

Callum felt so bereft when his aiarm went off that morning. He had to wake up an hour earlier than he would at home and all he wanted was to stay tangled up with Ben. "" Urgh why? I wish we both had today off" Ben said groggily. Callum nodded but got up regardless, looking around for where Ben chucked his clothes last night. "hmm how did I get so lucky" Ben laughed and wolf whistled. Callum blushed and started looking faster causing Ben to erupt into more giggles. " Stop it and hurry up your my ride" Callum said innocently. Ben burst out laughing again "pretty sure you was my ride yesterday" he winked. He got his last garment of clothing and rushed into the toilets quickly not knowing how to answer Ben. He got changed pretty quickly for his standards and when he returned to the room Ben was sitting down waiting. "let me guess you take so long because of that quiff of yours? It's better looser I love it post sex" Ben said matter of factly. Callum stared at him going red again. "You'll get used to my comments one day" Ben said laughing and getting up ready to leave. 

The drive back was filled with laughter and Callum felt happier in this double life with Ben. They got just outside Walford making sure no locals saw them and Callum got out of Ben's car. He was still 50 minutes early for work so went to the cafe.when he arrived he was greeted by Kathy at the counter. "Hey how are you this morning love?" She asked with a smile but Callum could tell there was some tension. Callum was about to answer when he heard someone shouting in his direction." Callum join me , mummy and Jay" Lexi came over to him hugging him. "you ok?" Lola asked him smiling. They all talked for a few minutes about mundane things when he heard Ben's voice again. "Hey mum you know my order" he said casually. 

"Don't take that tone with me Ben Mitchell" Kathy said angrily. Callum looked at Jay and Lola confused. "Kathy found an address for a hotel wrote down and Ben didn't return home last night, so he was obviously out with one of his hookups. Kathy wants him to find a steady boyfriend" Jay explained to Callum.  
Callum just nodded suddenly uncomfortable by the situation.  
"Why can't you just find a nice man you treat him right, he treats you right, I know you have a lot of love to give Ben" Kathy told Ben. Lola and Jay agreed making ben angry. "how about all of you concentrate on your own love lives, sometimes the people you like don't like you back like you want" Ben snapped. Callums stomach dropped and the guilt set in. Jay and Lola both looked shocked by his outburst and Kathy tried asking him who he was talking about. He could hear Ben storm out and bang the cafe door. "well how am I supposed to know when he won't tell me anything?" Kathy said to no in particular. "OMG this is huge he hasn't liked anyone since Paul" Lola said grinning at Jay. "my daddy deserves a prince" Lexi said making them all smile. 

The walk to work and first set of clients had been a blur for Callum. He kept thinking back to what Ben had said and felt sick. He had known him for 7 days but they had already been through alot in that short space of time. "penny for your thoughts?" Jay said from the desk. "I'm just tired" Callum said hoping Jay would drop it. "Me and Lola was in the Vic last night and saw Stuart and Rainie .... Plus Whitney" Jay said putting emphasis on Whitney's name. Jay looked at him raising an eyebrow and expecting an answer. "why are you lying about being with Whitney again mate". "I just want this new thing to be kept quite for Abit see how it plays out, Stuart gets too Ott when I start anything" Callum explained hoping Jay wouldn't ask more questions. "ok mate but I don't understand, you can't keep a relationship secret forever it never works. Also Whitney still thinks there's a chance so you have to put her straight too". Callum nodded a headache suddenly coming on. 

Even though he had a headache he had agreed to join Jay in the Vic after work. They were going to change clothes but decided they would go straight away. When they arrived they saw Mick was at the bar laughing with Mitch and Karen. "oh hey guys what ya having?" Mick asked. Callum and Jay ordered and spoke to them all for a bit until Stuart came over to Callum Mick went to the other side of the bar , but was still in listening distance. "What's going on bruv? Why are you being so secretive? And going to hotels out of Walford are you into a dodgey lass?". 

He could see the cogs turning in Jay's head when the hotel was mentioned and hoped he wouldn't assume him and Ben. "just tell me what's going on!" Stuart said raising his voice. Mick was going to intervene when another person grabbed Stuart. "Hey Uncle Fester maybe back off Abit yeah?".  
"Don't touch me I don't want your people touching me". A crowd had formed around them and Jay had gone over to Bens side.  
Callum hoped this wouldn't lead to a fight."my people? Wow how homophobic can you get. I'm glad your brother is more tolerant" Ben spat back at Stuart. "guys calm it down,Stuart I will throw you out of this boozer". "Stuart didn't listen and pinned Ben to the nearby wall. "Get off him!" Callum shouted. "people like you disgust me, stay away from me and my brother he doesn't even know you!". Stuart shouted in Ben's face but he still put him down. "Ok ok your brother has already given me a mouthful I don't need one from you" Ben said laughing and winking at callum. Stuart went back for him but Jay guided Ben out of the vic doors quickly. 

The locals were now looking at Callum confused by the events. "stay away from him he's trouble" Stuart said pointing at Callum. "Stuart your barred for the rest of the week" Mick came over. Stuart stormed out throwing insults behind and shouting about how it was all Ben's fault. "He needs to control his temper" Mick told him bluntly. Callum nodded but his head was whirring. "you can talk to me you know" Mick said looking concerned for Callum. Jonny didn't want to talk but when he did he felt better for it. Callum looked at him with fear and Mick understood. "I better go and find him". Callum said saying bye and rushing out of the Vic. 

When he got out he took his phone out straight away 'we need to talk'. He waited on the bench a few minutes waiting for the reply. 'im at my dad's Jay's just gone there's no one in'. Callum rushed over to the mitchells hoping he wasn't seen. When he got there Ben answered the door looking guilty. "I'm sorry ok I just didn't want him hurting you physically or emotionally" Ben said sincerely. Callum couldn't help it he knew he wanted Ben in that moment ; all of him. So he kissed him and hoped Ben would take the hint. Ben grinned at him and lead him up the stairs. Callum knew that he had things to sort out but he also knew that he shouldn't hide and feel bad about what he wanted anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours had passed with them both cuddling eachother and talking about anything and everything.   
They had heard Phil and Sharon return home. Phil shouting for Ben upstairs and telling him to get down as he heard about him taunting Stuart at the Vic. He had ran up the stairs shouting Ben and got outside of his room, panicking Callum. Luckily Sharon had been behind him and stopped him telling him to calm down and that Ben was probably still out. "yeah probably with one of his hookups on that app" Phil had said disgusted. When he had heard him go downstairs Callum had quickly covered him and Ben facepalming. Ben giggled quietly beside him. "Oops would have been awkward if he would have caught us , don't think my dad would appreciate your fit body as much as me" Ben whispered winking at him. 

When Keanu and Louise had returned home at 12 Callum knew he had to leave and go home. "stay babe, you can sneak out early in the morning". He declined though and asked Ben to stay at his. Stuart and Rainie had a cinema date planned so Callum knew they wouldn't be disturbed. When they both got to Callums they both made sure to be as quite as possible. Once they got to bed and cuddled up Callum could sense something was up with Ben. "You ok?" Callum asked weary. "Yeah just wish things were different sometimes and that we didn't have to sneak around, I would be so lucky to show you off. I would brag to everyone" Ben smiled wistfully but still in hushed tones. Callum looked at him sadly not knowing how to answer so cuddled him tighter. Nothing else was said but Callum was stuck in his thoughts. He didn't know when Ben dozed off but he was guessing it was when he was waiting for a reply. The guilt suddenly washed over Callum and he started to wonder why Ben was giving him the time of day. In his mind he wasn't worth the hassle. 

When he woke up he was greeted by Ben staring at him. "you been watching me sleep?" Callum asked giggling quitely. "Pfft no this isn't some corny rom com" Ben replied turning away causing Callum to giggle further. "Bruv it's half 10 I know you haven't got work and your probably still mad at me but I was wondering if you wanted to come to the cinema with me and Rainie?" Stuart shouted too loudly through the door. Ben turned round and rolled his eyes at him. " Nah I'm not feeling too good hope you and Rainie have a good time though". He heard Stuart tut and say things to Rainie but he just ignored him. "How do you cope with Uncle Fester? I'd have committed by now" Ben whispered earning a playful slap from Callum. 

An hour later Stuart had finally left the flat. He had shouted through the door a couple of times causing Ben to flag him off a few times. "What we going to do then?" Callum asked Ben. "well even though I would love to keep you in this bed I just have to nip into the arches for Abit first." Callum had agreed to go with him then he could have Ben all too himself till Stuart and Rainie returned. They managed to get across the square with no locals seeing them. 

When they got to the arches Ben was in his element. He promised Callum he wouldn't be long and sorted things out pretty quickly. When he had just finished a call he saw Callum had picked up some clean overalls. " I reckon you would look good in these. Ben raised his eyebrows and laughed causing Callum to blush. "Ooh that's one of your turn ons?" Ben asked half teasing and half wanting to know the answer. Callums look gave him away and gave Ben the confirmation he needed. Ben started undressing and took the overalls from Callum. "Not here Ben!" Callum shouted causing Ben to laugh. "I disagree babe anywhere" Ben said winking at Callum. 

He fully undressed which evidently caused a reaction from them both. Callum went towards him wanting him on top of the car bonnet that was next to them not caring about the fact it was someone else's property in that moment. " Woahh hang on" Ben laughed I'm putting these on. Callum waited patiently and watched as Ben put them on tantalisingly slowly. Ben made a big show of turning around and making sure Callum could see it from all angles. Callums breathing hitched "get on top of the bonnet" Callum growled. Ben looked at him smirking but suprised at Callums outburst. But before he could do anything Callum lunged at him picking him up and practically throwing him on top. 'crap I hope that's not caused damage' he thought. But he decided to carry on and kiss Ben passionately. The kisses became very heavy and heated. It was the filthiest Callum had been and probably the most turned on. He wanted to do everything to Ben at that moment. "what the hell! When did this start!" Lola shouted. Ben and Callum both got up quickly looking wrecked and hoping they were more composed then they felt. Jay and Lola both stood looking shocked and incredulous. "Well this does explain a few things" Jay said trying to break the tension.


	9. Chapter 9

Callum could feel himself closing in over Lolas angry and shocked looks and Jay's surprise and uncomfortableness over the situation." He's drunk from last night and I took advantage" Ben lied trying to diffuse the situation. Jay looked at them both shaking his head and turned to Lola. "He had his tongue down your throat Ben! It didn't look like he was been taken advantage of at all. As for you!" She shouted pointing at Callum. "You have been leading Whitney on our friend". "Lo it was a mistake" Ben said dejectedly. Callum thought about how he had felt over the last few weeks and how Ben had been last night and he knew he couldn't lie to Jay and Lola in this moment. "It wasn't a mistake ...... I'm g- gay" Callum said out loud for the first time shocking everyone in the room. Everyone went queit looking at him with their mouths opening but nothing coming out. Ben looked so proud next to him and Callum felt happy that he had made Ben happy instead of sad. " And me and Ben are ...." Callum stalled looking at Ben. They hadn't spoke about what they were and he didn't want to put a label on it if Ben didn't feel the same way. 

They both looked at each other and giggled nervously. Jay and Lola took the hint that they didn't know what was happening.  
" How long?" Lola suddenly asked. "you have only been back 9 days and your causing trouble! How am I meant to look Whitney in the eye now knowing what I know and Callum you are probably nothing more than some fun for him" Lola spat out not understanding the situation. Ben's face fell and hardened at Lolas words Jay grabbed hold of Lolas arm guiding her out. "look me and Lola are going to the Vic. We all need to calm down so let's all talk later yeah?". When they had gone the silence was awkward and tense. Ben got off the car and got dressed very quickly back into his normal clothes.  
"Look I still have plenty to do here, so text me yeah?". Callum wanted to make the situation better and go back to how they just were but he knew Ben and himself needed space to think. He nodded and set off home suddenly feeling heavy. 

When he got home he put the TV on but nothing was distracting him from his thoughts. He promised himself he would never come out as gay but technically he just did. Maybe it was to only 3 people but it actually gave him relief. For years he thought of it as something that was wrong. His dad and brother drilling it into him that it was wrong. He always felt that it wasn't. He knew he was always gay but he could hide it because he never fell in love with someone. But now thinking about everything, he knew he and Ben had something special and that he was probably falling in love with him.

He knew he couldn't lose Ben....  
He text him quickly hoping he wouldn't ignore him completely.  
'hey where are you? Can we talk please x'. An hour had passed and he was begining to give up. ' Having a family meal at the Vic. Maybe we should stop this '. Callums heart sank but then he thought about what he always said when it came to matters of the heart ( as Mick said). "Big gesture or don't bother". He knew Phil would probably be there and that should be enough to stop him but he suddenly felt confident. He grabbed his keys quickly and practically ran to the Vic. 

When he got there it was packed with everyone having dinner but the bar was quiet. He could see all of the mitchells, Kathy, Bobby and Keanu at the far end of the pub. At the bar was Whitney talking to Mick, Tina, Linda and Shirley. He suddenly felt very nervous. "ahh hey halfway " Tina yelled across the bar "you ok? After last time and everything" Mick asked him with a knowing look. "should have known Ben would cause something" Whitney said rolling her eyes. "like his dad" Linda whispered.  
"I dunno he was good in bed" Shirley replied laughing. "Too much info mother" Mick said putting his hands to his ears causing them all to laugh. ""you talking about Ben or Phil" Tina joked. Causing more laughter and Callum to go bright red which didn't go unnoticed by Mick. 

"Did I just hear my name?" Ben came over to the bar with Lola next to him glaring at Callum. "Everyone's wanting to know how good you and your dad are in the sack" Shirley replied laughing. Ben smirked " well I've had no complaints right mother of my child?. "I dunno there's someone else here we could ask" Lola said silencing everyone. Jay suddenly got up from his seat and stood next to Lola trying to calm her down. "What's that meant to mean? Whitney asked. By this time they had started to attract attention from people. "ooh this is getting good who you on about? "Shirley asked laughing. 

"Obviously no one" Ben said his tough guy act fading which was noticeable to everyone. " This is getting better and better". Shirley laughed. Mick silenced her and told her to go upstairs but she stayed near the bar. "why is it such a secret? " Kat Slater suddenly shouted causing jean to shush her and Kush to calm her down. "your not worth it anyway you just use everyone no love in you" Kat slurred. Callum could see Ben tense up all the bravado crushed. He went to go back to the table following Jay and Lola who had sat back down when Kat had been speaking.  
It was then that Callum plucked up the courage swinging Ben round and kissing him in front of everyone. 

He could hear the gasps from people and the anger from Whitney but he didn't care in that moment. It was all about Ben and letting him know he felt. "Bloody hell I didn't see that coming halfway really is.... Halfway" Shirley said laughing.  
When the kiss ended callum just saw Whitney slam her glass down and run out of the Vic Lola following her. "So you have a thing for bad boys too? " Shirley said laughing at Callum. Ben laughed and winked. "he has no complaints about anything" Ben winked alluding to their earlier conversation and causing Callum to go red. "Well you kept this quiet Ben!" They turned round to Louise hugging Ben. "I've got plenty of questions" Kathy got up hugging both Ben and Callum. When Callum turned to Phil though he couldn't decipher his look.


	10. Chapter 10

Kathy ushered Callum to sit down quickly with protests from Phil. "He probably has somewhere else to be Kathy" Phil said roughly un bothered . "Phil be nice, it's good to ... Erm... I didn't know you even knew ben" Sharon said earning giggles from around the table. "Well he obviously knows him alot" Shirley giggled from the bar. "So going back to our earlier conver-" "Mother give over and do something useful" Mick indicated to the stock room. "Charmin I'll ask him another time then" she said laughing and winking at Ben and Callum.

"So how long has this been going on? Louise asked Ben. Before he could answer they heard Kush trying to calm Kat down again. "Are you kidding he's over there acting like he's done nothing wrong when he broke her heart and he's been giving her false hope, oi you disgust me and you will never do better than whitney. You've already got a downgrade!" Kat shouted a few tables away. Kush guided her out of the door. "im glad my dad isn't here he would be having a field day" Bobby laughed trying to break the tension and earning a laugh from Kathy but a glare from Phil. 

Callum suddenly felt uneasy he would now be the talk of the square and he hadn't told Stuart. "I've got to go" he suddenly said startling Ben. He saw Ben's face drop and the others looking uncomfortable. "Just because I haven't told Stuart" he said quickly making sure Ben didn't jump to the wrong conclusion. He said his goodbyes quickly and ran across the square hoping Stuart and Rainie were in the flat. 

However, when he returned he couldn't see them anywhere. He suddenly got an uneasy feeling. 'hey bruv me and Rainie just been to Dots just on our way back now'. This made Callum feel better at least he could be the first person to tell Stuart and hopefully soften the blow. He paced around the flat for a long time and he realised Stuart and Rainie should have been back ages ago.

He felt uneasy but decided he was being silly and text Ben to distract him from these perculiar thoughts. Ben text back straight away obviously still happy about the direction of the days events. 'im proud of you, my mum wants you to come round later to ians, to get to know you better don't worry if Ian starts on you I'll tell him to do one. Also Lo will be fine x" Callum smiled at the text and replied straight away. 'thankyou what time shall I be there?'. He got a reply almost instantly. 'ASAP im quiet revved up from earlier when I didn't finish because of Jay and Lo rudely interrupting us ;) x' Callum couldnt help but laugh at Ben's antics and text him back saying he was just waiting for Stuart and Rainie to return so he could tell them. 

He turned the TV on and as the minutes went by he was getting increasingly more uneasy. He got ready and packed an overnight bag but he couldn't fully concentrate on any task at hand. When he heard the door open he felt better. "Finally your here" he said but he was only greeted by Rainie. "oh hey what you on about? Where's Stuart?" Rainie asked. "I thought he was with you at Dots?" Callum said showing her the text. She rolled her eyes. "Oh great wonder what he's doing now, he best not be playing away!" She shouted making Callum cringe. She suddenly got on the phone messaging him ; this also consisted of a voice note and a filthy voicemail that Callum wanted to delete from his memory. 

Stuart messaged Rainie a few minutes later saying he was on his way back. "That brother of yours he better have a good excuse". Callum was getting more worked up by the second and he was feeling worse with Rainie looking at him confused. He could tell she wanted to say something but she didn't seem to be pushing him for once. After a few more minutes of awkward conversation and glances they heard a loud BANG! "Woahh! What's up with you my big grizzly bear" Rainie said walking up to Stuart and giggling.

"Nothing been to chippy" Stuart said bluntly. "Why did you say you and Rainie was at Dots? And why have you taken so long?" Callum asked. "Sorry I just meant myself and I lost track of time I guess" Stuart said with his back to Callum plating up. Callum looked at his phone if he wanted to get to the Beales for a reasonable hour he would have to go. He would have to tell Stuart in the morning and make sure it was before he went out. "ok sorry Stu look thanks for getting the chippy but I've got to go". He quickly went for his things and came back into the room. "You plated those up yet?" Rainie shouted at stuart. Just as Callum was going to exit Stuart grabbed him "Your not going bruv, you aren't going to see Mitchell tonight or any other night for that matter". "what's going on? Rainie asked. Callum could see Stuart for the first time he walked in and he was shocked. His clothes were bloodied up and his nuckles were red with blood stains. What have you done to Ben! Callum shouted.


End file.
